


Laughing Side By Side

by notverypunkofme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Banker!Niall playing football, Biting, Bottom Louis, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Top Niall, looking for cats, there's a bit of plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notverypunkofme/pseuds/notverypunkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Their warm breaths mingle for a second before Louis surges in and kisses Niall, mouth already parted. He sucks on Niall’s top lip and then the bottom one, slides their lips together again and again. It’s slower than before, Niall letting the other boy control the kiss, keeping up with the pace Louis is setting.</i> </p>
<p>On a hunt for a missing cat, Niall finds more than the stray feline. Call it a serendipity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughing Side By Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-indulgent summer porn, don't look for anything deep. Also, I just really wanted to finish a fic for once.  
> Many thanks to Galeaya and Jarka <33

Drenched in sweat and wishing for a pint of cold beer and this hunt to be over, Niall brings himself to knock on another door in the flat building.

"Yeah?" the door creaks open a sliver, a brunet head poking out. Niall is honestly taken aback by the apparent defence in the boy's answer but he's not gonna give up now.

He takes a breath and starts. "I-"

"Are you selling something?" The boy interrupts Niall, cutting him off rather rudely, eyeing the folder in Niall's hand suspiciously.

"Sorry?"

"Like, magic vacuum cleaners or portable urinals," the boy explains. Not completely discouraged, Niall has a time to notice how handsome he actually is. All tan and lean and short- shorter than Niall. Attractive.

"No. I'm not selling anything," Niall almost chuckles but he feels too desperate to do it. It's been a long day and he's tired and thirsty and he needs to piss. The day is too hot, making his t-shirt to stick to his back and armpits. None of it is particularly nice.

"I'm looking for a cat."

The boy's eyebrows shoot up, and Niall's sure he must think Niall's kidding.

"No really, look," and he hands him the "missing cat" leaflet he got from Lizzie.

The boy reads it over, blue eyes flying over the words and the photo of the white, fluffy cat. Then he simply turns around and disappears in the flat, shutting the door with a loud snap right in Niall’s face. 

Niall thinks he wouldn't be surprised if the boy just decided to stop engaging himself with Niall, after all he’s a stranger showing at someone’s flat looking for a cat that’s not even his. More importantly, he wasn’t ready for this type of commitment when leaving his home four hours ago. He was only after a distraction, a little change from his busy Monday to Friday work spent in front of a computer screen in a heavily air-conditioned office.

The door opens again, startling Niall.

"Is it this cat?" In his outstretched arms, Louis is cautiously holding the very fat, white and fluffy cat.

Niall nearly jumps from joy, and relief.

"That's Mr Grumpy!"

The boy measures him with a stare again, not looking happy at all.

"Is it yours?" He asks, handing grumpy Mr Grumpy over to Niall. Mr Grumpy's not looking happy either. Once in Niall's arms he gives the other boy a very stern and haughty look.

"No!" Niall replies straight away. He is not a cat person. "It's this little girl's who lives next door to me. I just wanted to help her out."

"Aaaah," the boy nods slowly, like everything makes perfect sense now. He smiles a bit for the first time, his face lighting up, sharp white teeth showing.

Niall finds himself smiling back. He’s been looking for Mr Grumpy since noon, unable to ignore the cries from his neighbours’ garden. The white cat had been missing for a couple of days, and Lizzie had been understandably upset about it. She put colourful posters with Mr Grumpy’s photo on the trees in their street and the surrounding areas, but without any luck. And, well, Niall believed there was more they could do, so he set out to knock on people’s houses and ask about the missing cat in person. 

“I’m Niall, by the way,” Niall reaches to shake Louis’ hand, struggling to hold Mr Grumpy who very obviously wants to free himself. 

“Louis,” Louis says, gripping Niall’s hand firmly, and something in the fleeting touch sparks a light between them, their eyes meeting with a meaningful connection under the July sun. 

Right as Louis’ gaze flicks to Niall’s lips and they let go of each other’s hands, there is a loud ringing coming from the inside of the flat, both of the boys turning their heads to the source of it. 

“That,” Louis says a bit dazed, “would be me sister. I suppose,” and walking back inside, he beckons Niall to follow. 

“The cat made a terrible mess in here, mate. Like, honest to god he was abusing me,” Louis is saying once they are inside. Niall finds it difficult to see anything in the dark hall, can only nod and add pitifully, “I’ m so sorry, really.”

“I don’t even know why I kept the animal here,” Louis shakes his head while checking his phone.

Niall’s about to start with a new string of apologies, because of course he feels bad for Mr Grumpy causing difficulties to someone who was basically his saviour, right?

“Look,” Louis cuts him off, “come ‘round next Thursday for football and bring some booze along. And we are quid,” Louis says with a playful smirk that somehow makes him even more good looking, and Niall finds himself nodding wordlessly in agreement. 

Finally, when Louis brings his phone to his ear, he reaches for Niall’s hand and scribbles his number on top of it with a pen.

“Hey Lottie,” Louis starts, mouthing exaggerated IT’S MY SISTER, SHE’S CHECKING IF I TIDIED UP IN HERE, while pushing Niall toward and out of the door. Normally, Niall would find this gesture a bit rude, no joke, but he’s already feeling pretty excited to see Louis again.

* * *

Quarter to eight on Thursday, Niall shows up at Louis’s doorstep, as arranged.

“Hey,” Louis lets him in. “Thought that you would prefer beers and football with mates from work.”

Louis goes to the living room, sits down on the comfy sofa, and Niall follows him without hesitation.

“Pint for six quid? Nah,” Niall shakes his head, handing Louis a Tesco’s plastic bag with four pack of Carling and another pack of Guinness. 

Louis peeks in and whistles. “Sick.”

Niall takes an advantage of Louis’ momentary distraction to take in his handsome features – his dishevelled hair and high cheekbones and black tattoos over the golden skin. The t-shirt’s collar is stretched enough that Niall catches a good glimpse of Louis’ prominent collarbones and notices the letters on his chest. 

It takes Niall a few seconds to register Louis’ voice, because he’s busy imagining himself ridding Louis of the flimsy cotton piece to get to his bare torso.

“I take it you work in the City?” is what Louis said. 

“Yeah,” Niall confirms a bit sheepishly, following Louis’ gaze to look down at his suit. “I work in a bank. Nothing fancy,” he shrugs. He had mentioned that he has an office job when they exchanged a few – well, more than a few – texts over the weekend, which he didn’t specify. He knows that a lot of people think that bank jobs in the City are too posh or that the white collars think they are superior, which is definitely not true in his case.

Louis hums in acknowledgement, seemingly unbothered. His eyes running over the dark grey jacket and white shirt with an interest, while he opens one of the Carlings absentmindedly. 

Niall’s cheeks heat up under the obvious but casual scrutiny. At the same time it excites him, and he stands up to take off his jacket and roll up the sleeves of his shirt just to do something before the match starts, too aware of Louis’ unfaltering look. 

Having met Louis only once, there’s not much they know about each other. Niall is sort of hoping that it will change tonight since he’s already intrigued by Louis far more than he should be. And somehow it’s clear that the apparent chemistry between them works both ways. 

When the match starts it’s easy to get enamoured by the game, both of the lads relaxing further while commenting on the game. Louis gets very bossy and frustrated easily, which Niall totally understands. He also forces Niall to use a coaster for his beer, and insists on watching the adverts during the break only so he can criticise them and the world globalisation. He is charmingly fierce and passionate, and it amuses Niall as much as it attracts him. 

Running off to grab another pack of crisps, only to miss a good moment, or to bring Niall a glass of water, Louis keeps proving that he can’t sit quite still which is a trait that they both sort of share. Still, Niall with his fidgeting and finger biting isn’t nearly as restless and constantly wired as Louis. 

Long after the match’s finished, they are sat in front of the black TV screen, tipsy, talking about absolute shite and laughing like crazy. They’ve been edging closer and closer to each other until their thighs are brushing, the air charged more and more. Niall is exhausted and on a good way to get properly drunk, when they sensibly decide it's time to call it a night. On his way home, Niall's lips are tingling from the kisses that didn't happen.

* * *

“You’ve been checking me arse the whole afternoon,” Louis accuses nonchalantly, aiming his football to the gate. They’ve been kicking about for the last two hours, having met for a “sporty Saturday”. So where Niall is mostly fooling around with the ball, Louis is determined to show off his above-average footie skills.

“No!” Niall denies quickly, almost choking on his own spit.

“Yeah, you have,” Louis walks past him to get to the ball, bumping into Niall with his hip, grinning cheekily. The thing is – Louis is witty and clever and HOT. He doesn’t say a lot about himself, which is intriguing enough, but can talk without stopping all the time. It puts Niall on the edge; of course it does, because after what seems like ages he’s interested in someone.

“No, I haven’t,” Niall repeats dumbly, cheeks heating up rapidly.

“It’s a good arse, innit,” Louis says, unbearably flirty, and Niall doesn’t bother coming back with anything. Only shrugs, and goes back to playing with his ball. 

They are both absolutely disgusting and sweaty when they get to Louis’ place for beers and illegally downloaded films, knees scraped and green, dirt on their faces. Niall trips over a Hoover Louis had left in the middle of the hall before leaving the house, and Louis laughs so hard that snot splutters out of his nose. Which of course brings Niall to frenzy, and they laugh and laugh until they kiss instead. 

Louis seems desperate, not staying still for a second, and Niall can’t quite slot their mouths together the right way. He’s trying to calm the other boy down by running his palms up and down Louis’ sides but Louis is almost wiggling away from the touch, his palms on Niall’s face to angle his head here and there, breathing heavily and moaning when their tongues meet. 

Louis starts steering them towards his bedroom.

“This way, this way,” he mutters breathlessly against Niall’s lips.

Niall’s jersey is literally sticking to his armpits; he can only imagine the reek of him.

“Shower first,” he protests lightly, nibbling on the underside of Louis’ sharp jaw.

Louis hisses through his teeth, “Fuck shower,” and Niall can feel his hard erection where they are pressed together.

“I’m bloody filthy,” Niall groans. If he’s about to get naked, which he would really like to, he would like not to smell like a rugby team after a match.

Louis leans away. “That you are,” he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, and they laugh in unison, until Louis decides it’s his turn to mark up Niall’s long neck.

“You taste alright to me,” he takes a break from kissing around Niall’s Adam’s apple. “Only a bit sweaty.”

Niall chuckles. “Thanks.” He can see Louis’ stubborn personality surfacing once again. Not that he’s in any mood to explore the fact deeper, with Louis’ soft lips sucking on the sensitive skin of his throat. The shower is mandatory though.

“Is your shower big?” he asks, suppressing a moan when Louis gets near the sweet spot under his ear.

Louis stills. “What?”

“Can two people fit in?”

Louis detaches his mouth from Niall, smirking. “I like the way you think,” he approves. “Let’s go.”

The shower is not small but also not big either. They do fit in, after quickly stripping themselves of the dirty clothes, stealing quick glances at each other’s naked bodies, however it is a tight fit that doesn’t give them a lot of room to work with. 

Niall isn’t discouraged by the situation one bit, still crowds against Louis’ back while the other boy fiddles with the tap. He kisses behind his ear and just under his hairline that is slightly damp and salty. He already loves the way Louis smells – spicy like deodorant, and a bit sweaty which Niall doesn’t mind at all. It’s intoxicating, making him hard and he knows he’s losing his mind the minute Louis presses his bare bum against Niall’s front, and the water finally pours from above their heads. 

Somehow they both manage to get wet, Niall behind Louis, by squeezing themselves under the spray. Louis is not subtle at all, leaning back into Niall more often than not, the soft meat of his bottom brushing against Niall’s dick, and he does his best not to groan out loud. He’s also sure he can see Louis smirk even from behind, the little fucker. 

“You are a tease,” Niall says with a cackle, peppering Louis’ pointy shoulder with chaste kisses, daring to bite on the meaty part of it. He doesn’t want to cross a line here. Yeah, the kissing in the hall was hot but Louis has never said he wanted anything else beside it. 

Louis turns around.

“What do you mean?” He plays innocent, blinking slowly at Niall, his eyelashes stuck in clusters with water, making the blue of his irises even more prominent. There’s a twitch in the corner of his mouth, which gives him away easily.

Niall doesn’t bother with an answer, reaching for the only shower gel he can spot and starting to wash himself. Even doing something as ordinary as soaping his body up feels a million times more exciting while another person is watching. While Louis is watching. And he does so absolutely unashamedly, head cocking to the side.

It’s quite tricky to go through all the normal movements in the limited space, and he ends up bumping into Louis a couple of times. Louis never budges, only shakes his hair and then smoothes it back and on the side, running his fingers through his fringe once or twice. 

The small bathroom starts to fill with steam when Niall almost absentmindedly reaches his cock, already half hard, and gives it a few tugs before thinking better about it. 

“Ok,” Louis says in a raspy voice, deeper than his normal one, like he’s had just enough. He reaches for Niall, sliding his arm around Niall’s waist, pressing their bodies together from thigh to chest. 

Their warm breaths mingle for a second before Louis surges in and kisses Niall, mouth already parted. He sucks on Niall’s top lip and then the bottom one, slides their lips together again and again. It’s slower than before, Niall letting the other boy control the kiss, keeping up with the pace Louis is setting. 

The heat of the day shows on them clearly – whereas Niall’s skin is mostly pink and his cheeks are burning from the sun, Louis is gorgeously tan. As far as Niall’s noticed, Louis’ body is perfectly toned and brown all over.

He leans back from the kissing, their mouths making a loud smacking sound, Louis chasing after him blindly before he catches himself.

“You have no tan lines,” Niall words his thoughts, hand running along Louis’ lower back, fingertips light on the top swell of his arse. 

Louis hums noncommittally with his eyes still closed. He licks his spit-slick mouth that has reddened obscenely. Niall drinks in the sigh before dropping his gaze down again only to see that both of them are fully hard. Fuck, even Louis’ dick is tan.

“Do you sunbath naked or what?”

When Louis nudges Niall insistently, needily, Niall claims Louis’ soft lips again, courageously sliding his palms down, down to cup the buttocks of Louis’ bum.

Niall groans into the kiss. “Shit,” while Louis chuckles, bringing his arms up to drape them over Niall’s shoulders.

“Finally got a hand on that arse, eh?” he mumbles, and Niall can feel his smile.

“Bloody hell.” Niall squeezes, each cheek a perfect handful of muscle and smooth skin. He would definitely describe himself as a fan of bottoms, and Louis’ is something else. 

He smacks lightly the left cheek, earning a playful nip at his jaw from Louis. They carry on kissing while the water’s pounding on their backs, loosening up their tired muscles, slicking the way as they explore each other’s bodies. Louis is rubbing against him like a cat in heat, kissing turning messy and harsh; the boy does like to use his teeth. Luckily, Niall can’t be happier about it. In the past he sort of struggled with letting his partners know that he liked a bit of biting. So now it’s all sorted, and when Louis catches Niall’s bottom lip between his teeth and TUGS, Niall can’t control the low moan that escapes him.

After Louis plants a couple of not-so-gentle love bites on the base of Niall’s throat, he says in a little, almost inaudible voice, “Let me blow you?” And first Niall isn’t sure if he heard correctly, because there’s water in his ears, and the sound of the shower is drowning most of the other noises, but the look Louis gives him proves that he did hear perfectly well indeed. 

He can only nod jerkily, whilst Louis gets slowly down to his knees. It takes a lot of pushing and elbowing, trying to find the best positions in the shower stall, all the while Louis nearly drowns when the running water gets in his nose and eyes, and he splutters and spits. Almost like Mr Grumpy but Niall is NOT THINKING ABOUT THAT NOW obviously.

Cleverly, Niall turns the water off and situates them out of the shower where Louis sinks down again, on the awful purple fluffy mat. He’s a ball of fidgety energy, never stopping to move, not even when face to face with Niall’s dick that is currently curving up, the head a dark shade of pink and a bit wet. 

Louis makes a bold move and wraps his fingers around the root of Niall’s cock. He lets out an exasperated huff, eyebrows knitted together in a scowl. Niall’s hoping it’s a frown of concentration rather than something else, because he’s gotten pretty excited here for the blowjob, shivery from the cold air on his heated skin and excitement. 

At last, Louis gives him a meaningful look before opening his mouth to slide the flared head of Niall’s dick in, wrapping his lips around the girth of it. The sudden sensation makes Niall gasp, concentrating on keeping his hips still when the only thing he wants is to THRUST into Louis’ willing mouth. 

Louis suckles on the tip of his dick, sheer determination on his face. He’s almost overly enthusiastic, trying to take more and more of Niall’s shaft in, even though he’s obviously struggling to do so. Every once in a while he leans back on his hunches to take a breath, panting heavily and wiping his mouth – that is all sore looking and puffy – with the back of his hand. 

“Is this – this is not your first time, is it?” Niall asks through the haze of his arousal during one of the breaks.

Louis looks up, licks his cherry red lips. “You mean like with a bloke or first time giving head?”

Niall shrugs first, and he has to swallow his answer the second Louis puts his mouth back on him, kissing the length of the shaft and pressing his thumb just under the head. It seems like he knows exactly what spot to touch and how hard pressure to put on it. A strong wave of pleasure surges through Niall, forcing out a broken whine from deep down his throat. 

“No. It’s not my first time,” Louis says, bowing his head down again to rub the crown against his pursed lips. Niall can’t do anything else than watch in awed silence. 

“I just. Don’t have a lot of experience,” Louis admits matter-of-factly but Niall can hear the hint of reluctance and something else there too. He guesses that Louis isn’t one to talk about personal things or to show his feelings easily. He can deal with that. Too fond of the other boy by now that he wouldn’t even think of calling him out on it or trying to embarrass him. Niall’s character is not like that. Plus the way Louis looks right now absolutely devastates Niall – in the best possible way – with his brown messy hair that is plastered to his forehead and now swept back, water running down his lovely body to only highlight his fitness, lips wet and shiny with Niall’s precome. 

So when Louis lashes out his tongue to softly lick at Niall’s balls, he’s practically seeing stars.

“You are doing really well,” Niall croaks out, opening his eyes that he doesn’t remember closing, reaching his hand to run it over Louis’ hairline. He smoothes his brown eyebrow, and sweeps his thumb under Louis’ eye gently. Niall can’t stop looking at him, moving his thumb to trace the corner of his lips while they are stretched and full of Niall’s cock. And the visual mixed up with how fucking fantastic Louis’ mouth feels – he could come right this second. 

At the end Niall wills himself not to. With the biggest effort he pulls away from Louis, who is confused and maybe a bit pissed off, but only ‘till he actually drags him up and into his room. 

In Louis’ creaky bed - originally covered with various bits of clothing before they swept it all on the floor – Niall spreads Louis out on the sheets, climbing over his body and kissing him messily, while Louis encourages him with moans and impatient whines that sound deliciously needy. 

In no time, Niall is reaching to the drawers next to the bed while Louis brusquely navigates him to fetch the lube and condoms. Rummaging in the back of the drawer, Niall’s fingertips come in contact with something hard and plastic that is not the bottle of lubricant. 

“Huh,” he raises his eyebrows, studying the small vibrator shortly. He bets that Louis would blush prettily if he wasn’t all flushed already.

He only rolls his eyes. “Get on with it,” Louis nudges Niall’s ribs with his knee. “We certainly don’t need that now. Since you are here and all.”

Niall dips down to capture Louis' lips in a lingering kiss.

"Has anyone used it on you?" He asks, clutching the dark blue vibrator in his palm. He reckons it would be a shame not to see Louis open around the width of it, to watch the other boy writhe while it buzzes in him.

Louis shakes his head; he's straining his neck for more kisses. "Only did it meself." 

Niall grins, sly, giving in and pressing more kisses to Louis parted mouth, under his jaw and making his way down to his chest. He traces the letter of what now he knows is It Is What It Is with the tip of his tongue before gently biting Louis' nipples.

The reaction is immediate. Louis curses loudly, hips shooting up, and Niall takes an advantage of the distraction to switch the vibe on and reaches down to press it against Louis' groin.

"Fuck!" Louis shouts again. "Are you trying to kill me or what?"

He's almost sitting up now, sweat glistening along his hairline and collected above his upper lip. The wild and slightly angry look on his face could indicate unease however Niall can clearly feel how hard Louis is against his lower belly where his cock is pressing insistently.

Niall chuckles, enjoying the sight of Louis who is probably about to protest but at the same time is way too horny to want to really stop Niall.

“Shh,” he soothes, pushing Louis back down. Louis still looks dubious when Niall clicks the vibrator on again. He strokes down Louis’ sides to his narrow hips, then up again to trace his sensitive nipples to which Louis reacts in a flash, bowing his lower back and grunting in his throat. Niall’s loving how responsive the other boy is. Loves how he can see every bit of him in the late afternoon summer light. 

He’s pinching one of Louis’ nipples when he presses the vibrator against the underside of Louis’ hard dick, moving it to his balls. Louis has pulled one of his legs up so Niall has the prefect view, can see Louis’ pink hole twitch with want. He is endlessly captivated by Louis’ perfect, pliant yet strong body.

Louis tenses. “Shit,” he grits out, his skin breaking into goose bumps. “Lower, move it lower,” he pleads, eyes closed.

Niall complies immediately, heat simmering low in his belly at Louis’ reaction, moving the tip down to the taint, his other hand still playing with Louis’ nipple. The combined sensation must overwhelm Louis who throws one of his arms over his face, hiding it, his hips jerking up a couple times seemingly without their own volition. 

“This is –“ his muffled voice comes out from under his arm, “I’m like, really sensitive,” and his hips move again when Niall presses a bit harder.

He keeps his eyes glued to where he’s working the vibrator against Louis, wanting to drag this out and make Louis shake and thrash and beg. He also wants to see the toy to disappear into Louis’ entrance, sooner rather than later.

Which is exactly what he does, and Louis’ hand shoots up to grab Niall’s forearm, fingers digging in almost painfully.

“Alright?” Niall checks and when Louis nods he carries on with slowly pushing in. His whole hand is tingling from the constant, mild vibrations that are just enough for both of them to really feel it. 

Louis’ lips are spit slick and puffy from their kissing and how hard he’s been biting on the bottom one in attempt to silence his moans. The sight of him only adds up to the crazy need Niall’s been feeling since Louis pressed against him in the shower stall. Luckily, he’s particularly excellent with holding off his own needs and focusing on his partner; loves to watch the pleasure written all over Louis’ features.

After a minute Louis reaches for his own prick, all wet and leaking by this point, and starts wanking while Niall concentrates on hitting his prostate with the vibrator and fucking the toy in and out in a steady rhythm. 

Niall sees the exact point when the other boy starts coming, his hole getting impossible tight around the vibrator and contracting, Louis’ whole body tensing and then slowly relaxing in waves. It’s absolutely mesmerizing to witness this from so close up, and Niall is only able to look up when Louis lets out a string of ‘fucks’ and breathy sighs after he stops orgasming.

“That was bloody hot, mate,” Niall says half awed, half grinning, when Louis reaches up to pull him for a messy kiss, nodding and breathing heavily against his mouth.

Their stomachs rub together as they kiss, smearing the come further into Louis skin and transferring it onto Niall’s. He is almost achingly hard by now, tipping his head down on Louis’ shoulder to let the boy to bite and nuzzle his neck, shivers running down his spine from all the pleasure. 

“I still want to get inside you,” he whispers against Louis’ ear, unsure of what his reaction is going to be like since he’s only come mere minutes ago. It’s more of a dirty talk that Niall can’t quite keep inside; and wishful thinking. 

Louis pulls back, blinking up at him blearily. “Yeah.” He spreads his thighs further to accommodate Niall between them. “Yeah, want it,” he slurs, turning his head to the side where Niall’s braced above him, biting his arm softly and then licking over the sting repeatedly. 

With Louis’ assent combined with the strong pleasure-pain caused by the boy’s sharp teeth and clever mouth, Niall can only groan before getting up on his haunches to search for the condom and lube again. He’s a bit shaky himself, sexual energy running through his system making his body thrum with it. 

Getting in Louis is not difficult, the other boy is almost greedy for it, loosened up after having just come. He’s responsive, constantly pushing his hips up to meet Niall’s careful fingers that he later replaces with his cock. 

Niall is aware of how sensitive Louis must be but he doesn’t show any indications of discomfort. He loves Louis’ strong thighs hugging his waist ferociously, loves reading the all-consuming pleasure written over Louis face that seems almost pained, if the noises coming out of his mouth are anything but pain elicit. Niall can’t stop staring at Louis’ dangerously red mouth trying to muffle the loud, plaintive moans and keens that he looks surprised making in the first place. 

Every time Niall fucks into him, maintaining a slow pace, Louis chokes out another whine while his tummy muscles contract and his cock jumps. 

“What a pretty dick,” Niall murmurs, mesmerised by the sight of it, by the sight of Louis, so willing and overcome, and squeezes his prick in one hand, watching Louis arch the small of his back unashamedly. 

When Niall tries to speed up a little, Louis hisses immediately, patting Niall’s chest, eyes half-closed and glazed. “Slower, slower,” he hisses, tensing up. 

“Yeah, alright. I’ve got you,” Niall coos in reply, stroking Louis’ sweaty forehead and thumbing at his cheekbones, willing the other boy to relax again. Niall’s unsure whether he will be able to come at this pace, normally used to a much faster speed, even when masturbating. So instead, he decides to change the angle, lowering himself to rest above Louis, pressing their bodies together like when they had been kissing earlier. Like this he can feel every hasty breath Louis takes, can smell his shampoo or perhaps the aftershave. For some reason it’s terribly intimate. 

“Aaaaah, good,” Louis moans approvingly, hiding his face against Niall’s bicep, nuzzling against the red mark he put there earlier.

“Good?” Niall checks, just in case, dipping down to nose under Louis’ ear tenderly, so strung on the sensation of Louis EVERYWHERE that he’s losing the ability to think straight.

“Yeah, ‘s good. Yeah,” Louis nods over and over while Niall carefully aims his thrusts, drinking in Louis’ cries that shift from throaty groans into high moans and breathless whines that are barely audible. He looks completely undone and so, so hot and lovely, trying to keep his eyes open but failing only to blink again, focusing on Niall’s sweaty face. And there are tears spilling from the corners of Louis’ blue eyes, more and more welling up every time Niall pushes in or out, his dick dragging against the tender rim. 

Niall would be concerned if Louis didn’t look utterly blissed out, letting out little broken ‘oh, oh, ohs’; and Niall thought he wouldn’t get off that easily but he can totally feel the orgasm fast approaching, making him almost tremble where he’s holding his weight above Louis.

Aiming for Louis’ prostate, Niall watches the boy start to move his hips against the thrusts, fucking himself on Niall’s dick, head thrown back and face overwhelmed. His eyes slipping shut once again against the waves of pleasure that come with his second orgasm, still, Niall can see the trickles of tears escaping down Louis’ temples, getting lost in the brown hair that are now matted with sweat. 

Louis’ writhing is definitely doing it for Niall, and before he can realise that Louis has come without even being touched, Niall is climaxing too, suddenly much less mindful of Louis’ state, fucking into him uncoordinatedly to prolong his orgasm.

“Fuck, fucking hell,” he pants, forehead resting against Louis’ collarbone. Like in a dream, he slowly pulls out of Louis and moves to lay next to him, careful not to squash the boy. Without thinking twice whether or not Louis is a cuddler, he nestles against his side, fingers lightly stroking up and down Louis’ arm. His body is still coming down from the high of the forceful climax, Niall takes of the condom carefully, one handed, wrapping it back in the silver foil to get rid of it later. 

Slowly turning back to Louis he can see how his face is still red and hot, fine trembles running through his body, and he can’t think of anything else than how fucking good did he feel and how bloody amazing would it feel to do him for a third time. If Louis would let him again. Niall slides his palm down Louis’ forearm all the way until it brushes against Louis’ oversensitive prick, watching carefully for his reaction.

Louis whines wetly in the back of his throat, body jerking and trying to curl in uselessly. He still looks out of it so Niall cuddles in closer, rubbing soothing circles into Louis’ belly and kissing lightly above his nipple – the closest bit he can get his mouth on – his own chest feeling tight and tender with emotions he doesn’t understand. 

The first words that come out of Louis’ mouth when he finally opens his eyes are nothing that Niall would expect.

“Do you still wanna know how I get the full body tan?” Louis asks, voice rough with exhaustion, and Niall chuckles.

“Yeah,” he nods, kissing the corner of Louis mouth. 

Niall already can’t wait for later. He’s got an impression that Louis might possibly be the person who makes Niall WANT to go for early morning jogs. Might influence him into changing the awful, generic – slash modern! –furniture in his new studio flat. He wants to cook Louis spaghetti carbonara with precisely chopped and sliced ingredients for dinner or adventurously sneak him to the cinema to see a premiere or climb up Parliament Hill when it’s dark to see the whole of London under them. Or all of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Any sort of feedback is very welcomed. Come say hi to noverypunkofme@tumblr xx


End file.
